<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting a 1940's brainwashed super soldier by MAgentM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575043">Babysitting a 1940's brainwashed super soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAgentM/pseuds/MAgentM'>MAgentM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, OC, Secrets, daughter - Freeform, little sister - Freeform, the past catches up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAgentM/pseuds/MAgentM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she had left that life behind but boy was she wrong, and now she is getting the apartment ready to house someone from her past that she thought was long gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not only because you asked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay be easy on me I wrote this back in like 2016 I'm reposting it so I'm sorry if it sucks <br/>-M<br/>P.s. I don't own anything Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*knock knock* The knock at her door makes Maria sigh and turn the water off before walking to the door drying her hand off. She looks through the peephole and sighs again but unlocks and pulls open the door anyway.</p><p>"What can I do for you boys?" She asks tossing the dish towel on her shoulder.</p><p>"We need your help." One answers</p><p>"No" She states quickly.</p><p>"Please Maria, you don't even know what I'm asking."</p><p>"Fine, come in this better be good Rogers." Maria says letting the two men in. "Who is your friend anyway?"</p><p>"The name is Sam Wilson, nice to meet you" Sam says</p><p>"Maria. How did you get dragged into Steve's lovely life?"</p><p>"Was the only one not trying to kill him a while back."</p><p>"When Shield fell? ROGERS! Why did you not come to me then?"</p><p>Steve cringes knowing that he was going to be yelled about that when he saw her again. It's been a long time since he saw her, and he promised that if it wasn't necessary he wouldn't bother her. She left that life behind for a reason she was tired of all the shit she was going through; plus who her father was didn't help at all.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't want to drag you back in to all of it, a definitely not when a lot of it had to do with your dad"</p><p>"That is when you should have brought me in" Maria says irritated.</p><p>"What does he mean your dad?" Sam asks</p><p>"He didn't tell you who I was did I?"</p><p>"No, just that you would be perfect to help, knowing how to deal with things like this"</p><p>"Fury is my dad, but I'm no where on Shield records." Maria says the lie slipping of the tongue so easily after all these years. " After the battle of New York I left shield staying in contact with Steve wanting to live a life as normal as I can that's why I came up here to Albany."</p><p>"I don't blame you, but I can see why you can help now"</p><p>"So Rogers what exactly do you need my help with?"</p><p>"Bucky" Steve states</p><p>"Explain more please"</p><p>"I need someone that is not really involved in shield that I trust to watch after him and keep him off of shield's radar."</p><p>"So in other words you want me to babysit a brainwashed super soldier from the 40s" She states as she thinks 'not that I didn't babysit you two back then'</p><p>"Yes that's another way to put it" He chuckles. "I will give you money to help with the groceries and other things but please you are the only one I trust"</p><p>"You are lucky I work from home" She sighs</p><p>"You mean you'll do it?" Steve asks hopefully</p><p>"Yes, but only if you give me the money you said you were going to and if anything goes wrong that I can't handle I can call you and you take him out of here"</p><p>"Deal! I'll bring him here in two days."</p><p>"How long will he be here?"</p><p>"I don't know, will you be ok with that?"</p><p>"Yeah that's fine; like I said work from home and don't go out much if I do it's to get food and stuff or a walk around the town."</p><p>"Are you sure, we just barged in here asking you to do something that has to do with the life you left behind" Sam says</p><p>"It's fine I'll see you boys in two days with the sargent." Maria says using Bucky's old title while leading them to the door.</p><p>Steve says thank you a couple more times and Sam apologizes for barging in before they actually leave. Maria leans against the door sighing after she knows the are gone, dear god what has she gotten herself into she thought she left Bucky in the past. She stands up straight and heads into the kitchen to finish what she was doing. Then she gets the idea of if Bucky has any cloths or not so she sends a quick text.</p><p>'Dose Bucky have enough clothing or not?'</p><p>'He has a few shirts and two pairs of pants some underwear.'</p><p>'No would have a correct answer'</p><p>She puts her phone in her back pocket and heads to her room grabs her purse and jacket then heads out of the house to buy cloths and anything else Bucky would need including stocking on food. She comes home with a couple more t-shirts, some dress-shirts.a few pants underwear basicly everything he would cloth wise. She also got him all the toiletries he would need. After stocking the house with everything she would need to take care of him hoping his clothing sizes were still the same, she decided to write a little bit for her readers.</p><p>Two days went by quicker that she thought it would she woke up that morning with a text from Steve saying that they would be there by six thirty that would be perfect she thought, for some reason she felt the need to make dinner for them but the problem is she had a presentation and actually had to go into work. The got up and without noticing she pulled out one of her 40's dresses curled her hair and makeup 40's style. Maria went to work and came back with enough time to make dinner she made a classic Italian dinner -it was always his favorite. Right on the dot of 630 there is knock at her door she smiles wipes her hands on her apron and goes to answer the door.</p><p>"Hello boys I hope you are hungry I made dinner." She smiles</p><p>"I would love to stay Maria, but I just came to drop Bucky off. What are you wearing?" Steve says</p><p>"Oh this? I actually had to go into work today so I had to get dressed up"</p><p>"Well you look great" He compliments her, thinking she reminded him of someone.</p><p>"So where is the soldier?" Maria asks not seeing him in the doorway.</p><p>No one says anything as Bucky steps into the doorway with a small back pack. Maria smiles at him and ushers them both into the apartment.</p><p>"Buck this is Maria, you'll be staying with her for a while. I'll call and check up once in awhile if you need anything though she has my number." Steve says as his phone goes off, he pulls it out and checks it "That's my cue I have to go, see you later Buck and thanks again Maria."</p><p>"You know you are like family and I'll do anything for you now go"</p><p>Steve smiles and give Bucky a quick hug before leaving. Maria waits a few minutes before turning to bucky.</p><p>"Ok first thing's first, what would you like me to call you Bucky or James or Barnes, what are you comfortable with?" She asks</p><p>"I don't know" he says quietly.</p><p>"Ok so I like James so I'm going to call you that for now if you don't like it let me know." She tells him hoping he will let her call him James again.</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>"Good. Now that, that is settled your room is down the hall last door on the left, the first door on the right is the bathroom, why don't you clean yourself up while I finish dinner. I hope I got your sizes right. I bought you a variety of clothes, plus anything you need in the bathroom is all set, come to the kitchen when you are done."</p><p>Bucky nods and walks down the hall to his bedroom, while Maria turns back to the kitchen to finish up the dinner for two, She sets the table and everything even gets started on a batch of cookies, and gets the dishes done before bucky comes out in a pair of black jeans, a maroon button down shirt and he even shaved as well had his long hair pulled back. Maria is pulling out the cookies when she looks up and sees him a smile graces her face and she makes a mental note to bring him to get a haircut if he wants one.</p><p>"Well, don't you clean up good." Maria says "So dinner is all set at the table you can start eating I'll be right over, just going to finish with these cookies"</p><p>Again all Bucky does is nod as he walks to the table. He sees the food is still in the bowl so he serves her first that serves himself the pasta and makes sure they both have a little bit of salad, before he sits down Maria walks over.</p><p>"Oh! You didn't have to do that, but thank you"</p><p>He nods again with a slight smile on his face as he sits down, though in his mind he is confused not knowing why he decided to that nor why she is helping him and being so nice.</p><p>After dinner Maria cleans the rest of the dishes up and puts the plate of cookies on the table which when she turned around again from cleaning, where almost gone, making her laugh.</p><p>"Sorry" is all Bucky says</p><p>"James darling it's ok, I made them for you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why what? Why did I make the cookies?"</p><p>"All of it. Why are you helping me?"</p><p>"Because a friend asked me for my help, and even if it wasn't Steve who asked me I would have done it. Because I know what it's like to be brainwashed by them and have to slowly and painfully get every back, the good and the bad memories, Plus I like to help people." She says sitting down with him again</p><p>"How can you be so happy now?"</p><p>"Who says I am? Maybe another reason I agreed was because I was tired of being alone and needed company"</p><p>"Is that why you cooked for me?"</p><p>"To tell you the truth I don't know why I cooked today, but I'll do it more often if you like my food that much"</p><p>"Well I do like it, thanks doll" He smiles a little bit of his old self coming back.</p><p>"You're welcome James, Now I got some paper work to do, but you can watch tv or read a book, god knows I have plenty of those"</p><p>"I like James," He states before deciding what to do "I think I'll go read a book"</p><p>"James it is then, I'll be in here; so If you need anything just let me know"</p><p>Bucky finds a book and sits down to read it in his room, after a little while and a good way into the book he looks at the clock and notices it's late, but he hadn't heard Maria hadn't come down the hall. This prompts him to get up and go check on her, he finds her at the kitchen table her head on a pile of papers. Chuckling to himself he picks her up from the chair and carries her down the hall to her room, laying her on the bed-where she immediately curls up. Bucky pulls the covers over her and the proceeds across the hall to his room to change and go to sleep himself all while thinking thinking how it's only the first day with her and she's going to be the death of him, but maybe because she reminded him of someone, who was the question though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm lying for a good reason right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria wakes up to the smell of food which confuses her she was always first up out of the two of the them or at least that is what she figured out during the past month that Bucky had been there. Another thing she notices is that if she wasn't up by 8 he came and woke her up, but when she looks at the clock it said 9. She pulls her blankets off of her and walks towards the kitchen to find Bucky cooking breakfast.</p><p>"What universe did I wake up in?" Maria asks rubbing her eyes to wake up more.</p><p>"Same one as always doll" Bucky smirks seeing her "How did you sleep"</p><p>"An hour later than usual, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Making breakfast what does it look like? And yeah I let you sleep longer you needed it."</p><p>"Why?" She asks starting to clean up a little.</p><p>"Hey! Stop that go sit down" he says hitting her with the spoon.</p><p>"And If I won't?" She smirks</p><p>"Then I'll make you" He says picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.</p><p>"James! Put me down."</p><p>"Fine, but stay here and no cleaning."</p><p>Maria sighs and agrees as he places her in the chair and goes back to the counter. After a few minutes Maria realizes that he never answered her question.</p><p>"James?"</p><p>"Hmm?" He says as he puts the finishing touches on her breakfast.</p><p>"You never answered my question"</p><p>"You mean the one where asked why I'm doing this?"</p><p>"Yeah that one"</p><p>"Well" He starts</p><p>He walks over a puts the plate of pancakes and her favorite fruit on the table then sits next to her and lean forward a little on his knees.</p><p>"Well because over the past month you've done a lot for me and when I first came I was practically a stranger. You haven't asked me to do anything in return, so I wanted to do something for you, I'm not letting you lift a finger today"</p><p>"Oh james that's so sweet, you don't have to do anything for me, I don't mind helping you, you've been getting memories back and figuring out who you are that's what i care about" Maria says as she thinks 'I just want you to remember me'</p><p>"I know I don't have to, but I want to doll" He takes her hands in his "Please let me do this"</p><p>"Ok fine" She agrees smiling a little</p><p>He smiles back not knowing exactly what to say anymore, she doesn't care though she just smiles staring into his eyes, without realizing they both start to lean towards each other, until there is a knock at the door.</p><p>"I got it" Maria says a hint of disappointment in her voice.</p><p>She opens the door and is faced with a flower delivery guy.</p><p>"Maria?" The guy asks</p><p>"That's me"</p><p>"I got flowers for you from James" He says handing her a bouquet of blue roses and lilies.</p><p>"Uhh thank you" She says taking the flowers</p><p>"Thank James" is all he says before turning and leaving.</p><p>Maria closes the door then turns around staring at her favorite flowers- she never told him those were her favorite though, then looks up at Bucky who has gotten up and moved a little closer. She places the flowers on the small table before jumping into his arms giving him a hug he catches her but loses his balance not expecting that sending them both to the floor.</p><p>"Sorry!" Maria blushes trying to push herself up and off of him.</p><p>"What's there to be sorry about?" Bucky asks tightening his grip and flipping them over so he's on top of her.</p><p>"I just wanted to give you a hug to say thank you, I didn't mean to knock you over." She says not looking at him</p><p>"It's ok doll, I don't mind" He smirks leaning closer to her.</p><p>"I -I umm" Maria studders as she turns her head a little to look at him.</p><p>That's when there is another knock at the door making Bucky and Maria sigh.</p><p>"Is that another present?" Maria asks</p><p>"No, I only got you the flowers"</p><p>"Then we should get that." she sighs cursing the person under her breath.</p><p>"Yeah I got it, go eat your breakfast" He says lifting her up to her feet.</p><p>Maria nods and goes to sit back down at the table, while Bucky goes to the door and looks to see who it is. Before opening the door he turns back to Maria to tell her who it is.</p><p>"It's the punk, should I just leave him out there?"</p><p>"No, let him in" Maria says</p><p>"I can hear you ya jerk," Steve says from outside</p><p>"I know you can," Bucky says opening the door</p><p>"How are you guys doing?" Steve asks coming in.</p><p>"Good, any reason for badly timed unannounced visit?" Maria asks shoving a forkful of blueberries in her mouth.</p><p>"No, I just figured I'd stop by. I haven't talked to either of you in a while, and Bucky has been here a month."</p><p>"We know that, didn't think we had to check in"</p><p>Maria looks up at the boys to see Bucky giving her a look telling her to relax a little.</p><p>"You don't. Oh! Maria those are beautiful flowers; why aren't they in a vase?"</p><p>"You seem offly nosey today punk," Bucky comments</p><p>"I am? oh, I didn't realize" Steve smirks</p><p>"To answer your question Steve I just hadn't put them in a vase yet, James could you do that for me?"</p><p>"Sure doll"</p><p>"Thanks. Now Steve why are you here?</p><p>Steve sighs knowing he had to tell them, what was up even if he didn't want to.</p><p>"They found out about Bucky, So I won't be able to talk to you or stop by for a while." He lies seeing how happy they are.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I don't know, but they will be following me so I can't stop by anymore"</p><p>"And just incase they are listening in no calling" Bucky says placing the flowers on the table.</p><p>"We'll be fine, don't worry about us" Maria says starting to clean her dishes before Bucky stops her.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Steve asks</p><p>"Yeah Stevie we are fine" Bucky smiles at him before jokingly glaring at Maria.</p><p>She just stick her tongue out at him like a child, making him smirk and roll his eyes at her. Steve watches this exchange and chuckles to himself happy for his friends, they seem to like each other's company and he wasn't going to ruin that.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you will be" Steve says</p><p>"Oh, just get out of here Stevie" Maria says rolling her eyes</p><p>"I'm going, I'm going. It's good to see the both of you happy again" He says before leaving.</p><p>Maria blushes at the comment, but turns away from Bucky so he won't see. What he does catch is what Steve said about being happy again, it made him wonder what her past was like, but he didn't push it, she would tell him when she felt she could trust him.</p><p>The two of them spend the rest of the day being slightly awkward around each other but doing whatever Maria wanted. The last thing they end up doing is watching a movie together, she picks her favorite movie Anastasia as soon as it was in she plops down on the couch next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. It amuses Bucky how she sings along to all the songs. About half way through he knew that she has fallen asleep, do to the fact that she wasn't singing anymore. Bucky picked her up and brought her to her room pulling the covers over her and heads to his room to try and sleep for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes this story is a mess but thank you for reading.<br/>-M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letting you in.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow still reading okay thanks.<br/>-M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria wakes up in the middle of the night her sleep being disturbed by small noises that she heard other nights but they were more obvious tonight. Maria pulls the sheets off of her not even realizing she is in her bed where Bucky put her yet again. She follows the sounds to Bucky's room and slowly opens the door to see him thrashing around because what she assumed was a nightmare. Slowly and cautiously made her way over to the bed.</p><p>"James" She asks shaking him when she sits on the edge</p><p>He doesn't answer just thrashes more, She shakes him again, this time his eyes shoot open and she is pinned the floor. She looks up into his eyes to see why he did that and doesn't see the care trust or love that is grown in them the past few weeks, All she sees is cold dark hatred, She sees the Winter Soldier.</p><p>"Who are you?" He growls</p><p>"It's me Maria, the girl you've been living with the past month or so." She answers</p><p>"I don't know you are you my mission?"</p><p>Maria sighs and flips them over so she has him pinned to the floor, uses the trick she learned while in training to disable his arm not that she'll tell him how to do he'll use it to disable her arm-if he finds out about it.</p><p>"What did you do to my arm?! Who are you!"</p><p>"I told you who I am, and I disabled it that's all." She states calmly</p><p>"I can still get rid of you" he growls</p><p>"Is that so? How exactly?"</p><p>This gets him angry since he can't move the way she has him pinned and the fact that she is so calm in the presence of the Winter Soldier but is not Hydra. He tries to move again but it fails.</p><p>"AHH Let me go I will destroy you!"</p><p>"Oh for fuck sakes snap out of it James,I dealt with you enough as the winter soldier I would like to keep you as James" She says slapping him across the face.</p><p>Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head before opening them again and staring at Maria.</p><p>"You good?" Maria asks calmly.</p><p>"Why are you on top of me? And why can't move my arm?"</p><p>"You went all Winter Soldier on me, I disabled your arm."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I have a few tricks up my sleeve" she smirks</p><p>"Ok still doesn't explain why you have me pinned"</p><p>"You had me pinned first, I flipped us then disabled your arm."</p><p>"How you took down Him, impressive"</p><p>"Why? I was a shield agent, would have been an avenger if I stayed"</p><p>"You were?!"</p><p>"What did Steve tell you about me?"</p><p>"Not much, just little things, and that you could handle me if I went into Winter mode, plus that he trusted you."</p><p>"Do you even know my full name?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Maria Anastasia Fury" The name given by Peggy slipping off her tongue easily</p><p>"Fury? Oh god I'm sorry"</p><p>"Hey don't worry about it, it's in the past." Maria says waving it off getting up.</p><p>She helps him up then heads out into the kitchen for some water for both of them.</p><p>"Uhh Maria?" Bucky calls</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"My arm please!"</p><p>"Oh! yeah, sorry coming"</p><p>Maria walks back in the room with two glasses of water and hands him one before enabling his arm.</p><p>"I know like six ways to make your arm shut down by the way."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>"Good now I'm going to get that sleep you kept me from."</p><p>"Ok doll"</p><p>Maria heads back to her bed only to slip into nightmares of her own. The first one is what got Bucky's attention as she screamed in pain watching her mother get shot again over and over. The second one is when he decided to wake her so she didn't relive that abusive relationship. As those nightmares play Maria curls into a ball and cries until Bucky shakes her awake and pulls her into his arms.</p><p>"I watched it over and over" Maria sobs "Then I had to go through that over and over."</p><p>"Shhh It's ok it was just a dream"</p><p>"They were memories, not just dreams"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I watched my mother get shot by a family friend when I was 6, and my last relationship a few years ago when I was 21 -23 was abusive to the point where I barely got out and have scars to prove it."</p><p>"Oh Maria baby-doll I'm sorry, but those are in the past and I'm here now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Bucky says holding her closer.</p><p>Maria just continues to cry for a few minutes before all the tears run out. Then she pulls away from Bucky a little, wiping the tears from her face.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I've never broken down like that infront of anyone before"</p><p>"Anyone?"</p><p>"The last time my dad saw me cry I was 6, but other than that no one not even Steve and he's my closest friend."</p><p>"Well you're a strong gal, but you don't have to be strong all the time."</p><p>"Yes I do"</p><p>"No you don't, who are you trying to prove yourself to?"</p><p>"No one"</p><p>"Then its ok to break down whenever you need to"</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>"Good, now do you think you can sleep again?"</p><p>"Stay until I fall asleep?"</p><p>"Yeah sure doll" Bucky agrees bringing his legs all the way up on the bed.</p><p>Maria smiles sadly as she curls up on her side with her head on bucky's leg -using it as a pillow- and drifts off to sleep just like she did all those years ago. Bucky chuckles at her as her runs his metal fingers through her hair, and drifting off to sleep himself. Maria woke up first and found her head was now on his chest, her left hand was holding his right near her head, her right arm was tucked in between their bodies and that hand was holding his left hand that was attached to the arm draped over her waist and their legs were tangled together. She smiled trying to figure out how this happened. Then looked up to see if Bucky was awake yet. When she did she was met with his piercing blue eyes looking back at her.</p><p>"Good morning baby-doll" He smiles</p><p>"Morning soldier" She smiles back</p><p>"How did we end up like this?"</p><p>"I don't know, but you are comfortable." Maria tells him snuggling closer</p><p>"Is that right?" He asks tightening his grip on her waist, pulling her as close as he can.</p><p>"Yeah and I haven't slept that well in long time."</p><p>"Me neither"</p><p>Over the next few weeks Bucky and Maria got in the habit of if one of them would wake from a nightmare or heard the other having a nightmare they would crawl into the others bed with them. It was usually Bucky climbing into Maria's bed and pulling her close. No matter whose room it was they both ended sleeping better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let's get out of here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey let's go out today" Maria says as she sits at one of the stools at her counter.</p><p>Bucky turns around placing her breakfast down in front of her -he had come to make them breakfast every morning.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asks confused</p><p>"I mean we are always in this house I don't go out any more even for casual walks, we should go out today. Plus you could use some new clothes"</p><p>"Whats wrong with them?"</p><p>"Nothing, you are just starting to go through this 2 week rotation"</p><p>"Anything else we need to do" He asks not wanting to go shopping.</p><p>"Well Shopping for clothes for me and you, grocery shopping and I have some other things up my sleeve" She smirks</p><p>"I don't think we need to go shopping but if you want to sure." Bucky sighs</p><p>"Yay!" she says like a little child before leaning across the counter and kisses him on the cheek "Be ready in 10"</p><p>Bucky watches her run back to her room with a blush showing across his cheek and a smirk on his lips. He cleans up from breakfast then heads to his own room to change into something where he could hide his arm and it being a rainy May day he could get away with long sleeved shirt and the leather jacket Steve got him him a while back.</p><p>Ten minutes later he was leaning against the front door waiting for Maria to come out; that is until he hears a frustrated cry come from her room.</p><p>"What are you looking for doll?" He calls</p><p>"My jacket, you know the blue leather one?"</p><p>He looks at the coat rack to see said jacket and chuckles to himself knowing how forgetful she is when it comes to remembering where she last had things.</p><p>"You mean the one with the small collar and zips up has multiple small pockets?" He asks smirking and taking the jacket of the rack.</p><p>"Yes! That one have you-you little punk" Maria says as she comes into the hall and seeing it in his hands.</p><p>"He don't put me on stevie's level you're the one who left it out here" He says handing it to her.</p><p>"Yeah yeah jerk" She mumbles slipping it on</p><p>"Doll you wouldn't know where that pretty little head of yours was if it wasn't attached"</p><p>Maria just grumbles to herself as they leave the house knowing he was right. Maria shook the annoyed feelings off and got it the car having a feeling this was going to be a good day but boy was she wrong. In that moment she had know idea she was going to end up crying her eyes out later.</p><p>They first went and got the clothes knowing she could only keep him occupied for so long on that so she thought they would get it over with first and she had chosen right because as the walked out into the main part of the mall he asked well to Maria it sounded like whining.</p><p>"Stop whining it wasn't that bad"</p><p>"I'm just playing, where to next baby-doll"</p><p>"Somewhere that I told myself, I would take you back when you first came here." Maria smiles "But only if you are ok with it."</p><p>"And where would that be?" He smirks</p><p>"To get you a haircut, back to being a sergeant." Maria smiles even more but quickly looks down and shyly adds "But only if you are ok with it"</p><p>"Hey, look at me" Bucky says putting two fingers under her chin and lifting her head "I'm perfectly ok with it."</p><p>"Really?" She says hopefully, she always liked when his hair shorter.</p><p>"Yeah to be honest I'm getting tired of the long hair"</p><p>"Yay! Come on then" She grabs his hand pulling him to the barbershop pulling up and old picture of him along the way.</p><p>"Slow down doll" Bucky says "The barber shop isn't going anywhere"</p><p>"Sorry" She says as they come to a stop in front of the shop.</p><p>"Its ok"</p><p>Maria drags him up to the girl at the counter and shows her a picture of what they want him to look like again she smiles and nods before ushering Bucky to the back.</p><p>"James?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I'll be close by call for me when you are done"</p><p>"You got it." He gives her a fake salute.</p><p>After a bit of wandering around Maria hears her name being called, turing around expecting to see Bucky she lets out a squeal of delight anyway when she sees her old friend Elle</p><p>"Oh god it is you, Where have you been?" Elle says as they hug</p><p>"I've been around just kind of occupied"</p><p>"By what?"</p><p>Maria blushed thinking about how close her and Bucky have gotten over the past few months, not quite a close as before but enough.</p><p>"Oh or should I say by who?" Elle smirks</p><p>"It's not like that!" Maria says quickly "And old friend asked me if it was ok if a friend of his crashed at my place for a while, before I could say no he called in the favor I did for him."</p><p>"And who is this old friend and who is his friend"</p><p>"It's my old friend Steve and his or at this point I should say our friend James"</p><p>"Pictures sweetie Pictures"</p><p>"I don't have any of Steve and James well he's right there" Maria points over to the barber shop that James was currently standing in front of.</p><p>"Ohh he's a looker"</p><p>"You should've seen him before the haircut he had long shoulder length hair." Maria smirks</p><p>"Awe come on you know I have a thing for guys with long hair" Elle whines</p><p>"Shut it Elle" Maria says as shakes her head "Come on I'll introduce you"</p><p>Maria and Elle start to walk to Bucky when he spots them and a smile spreads across his lips.</p><p>"Hey there soldier, looking good" Maria smirks.</p><p>"Thanks doll, who this"</p><p>"This is my friend Elle, who has scolded me for not existing the few months that you have been with me."</p><p>"Well sorry about that Elle its nice to meet you I'm James"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, you're both forgiven, as long as you come out tonight a group of us are going to the local bar. Maria you know"</p><p>"Waterworks or Rail yard?" Maria asks while paying for the hair cut.</p><p>Waterworks with the usual crew come on you've been asked for."</p><p>"By who exactly?"</p><p>"The girls though Colin is starting to worry, you never go this long."</p><p>"I should go if Colin is worrying he knows me the best and doesn't worry as much as the rest of you"</p><p>"And you know if you don't show tonight he'll come searching for you."</p><p>"I wouldn't call it searching, he knows where I live."</p><p>'True so you better be there and bring your b -"</p><p>"If you finish that sentence I won't come"</p><p>"Fine fine see you two later, usual time darling" Elle says waving to them as she walks away.</p><p>"Ugg that girl will be the death of me, not that I don't love her."</p><p>"What was the rest of that sentence going to be?" Bucky ask curiously.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I know and she knows so we will leave it at that plus it's not true anyway."</p><p>"Come on doll, if it's not true what is the harm in telling me it."</p><p>"James please let it go" Maria sighs</p><p>"Nope come on tell me" He says picking her up and twirling her around.</p><p>"James put me down!" she says laughing a little</p><p>"Nope not until you tell me"</p><p>"Fine fine I'll tell you just put me down first."</p><p>"There you're on your feet, now tell"</p><p>"She would've called you my boytoy"</p><p>"And what is that"</p><p>"Ummm a friend that I use as a stand in boyfriend but mostly just someone to have sex with because they are hot." Maria explains after thinking for a minute.</p><p>"And she said this because she thinks I'm good looking?" He asks</p><p>"She's not wrong" Maria mumbles blushing</p><p>"Oh is that so?" Bucky says leaning towards her smirking.</p><p>"Shut it Barnes" Maria says blushing more and playfully push him away.</p><p>"Is this guy bothering you baby" A voice asks</p><p>Maria immediately tenses up and her eyes go wide Bucky sees the change in her and turns to the guy to say something but Maria beats him to it.</p><p>"No unlike you Edward, he could never bother me." She sneers</p><p>"You know I hate being called that"</p><p>"Oh I know it's why I called you it, now what do you want, I know you were threatened to never come near me again"</p><p>"Ha! Not like they can do anything I was the only one who cared for you"</p><p>"You called that caring?! Beating and abusing me is caring?"</p><p>"Well at least you have your father- oh wait no he's missing then you have your mother oh yeah she was murdered in front of you looks like you have no one"</p><p>"You have no right to say those things, she has plenty of people who care, she has me she has her best friends Steve and Elle-" Bucky starts before Maria stops him.</p><p>"Oh yeah thats right thank you James, did you forget who Steve was he's Captain America which means I have every Avenger caring for me not to mention I'm an ex shield agent. So come near me or talk to me ever again and I will stick Black Widow on you got it?" She is answered with a nod "Good because I may even stick the Winter Solider on you" She says with a smirk before walking away, Bucky right behind her.</p><p>"What was that?" Buck ask when they are a good way away</p><p>"Let's just get home before I breakdown" Maria says handing him the keys.</p><p>"Sure thing doll"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dance with me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria collapsed as soon as she got in the door barely made it to the the couch where she curled up in fetal position and cried letting everything she was feeling, everything she held in at the mall out. Bucky let her cry for a few minutes while he put everything from the clothes to the food away then he went over and sat down on the couch before pulling her into his arms.</p><p>"You are ok like you said you have plenty of people caring for you don't listen to him." Buck reminds rubbing circles on her back and running his fingers through her hair as she cried on his shoulder.</p><p>"I know its just he's my most recent ex he abused me both mentally and physically, I don't know where all that came from usually I just break down around him and can't say a thing but today I snapped I have no idea what came over me. It's so strange that's not me well not near him it isn't I can't believe I did that oh my god it felt so go to tell him off did you see the look on his face it was like shit who is this girl this is not the Maria I know what happened to her..." Maria rambled off</p><p>"Maria doll breath I liked seeing you stand up for yourself even if it reminds me never to piss you off" Bucky tells her cutting off her rant.</p><p>"Sorry I do that sometimes"</p><p>"I remember that" Bucky smiles</p><p>"Hum what's the date?"</p><p>"May 7th why?"</p><p>"Shit!" Maria bolts up and checks her calendar</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Tomorrow is my Mom's birthday even though my dad is hiding he will stop by tomorrow."</p><p>"When do you need me out"</p><p>"No reason to hide, he'll know something's up even if you do"</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, though we should take a drive down to see your mom's grave it is Mother's day as well" she says thinking out loud</p><p>"As you wish" he says hugging her from behind</p><p>"You found Princess Bride" Maria observes</p><p>"Yes I did, we could go watch it"</p><p>"No we have to get ready, plus I could use a drink after what I went through"</p><p>"Ok Baby-doll let's get ready then"</p><p>A little while later Maria is standing in the kitchen wearing a short red skirt with black leggings and knee high boots - the boots have red accents- she also has on a black crop-top with a black leather jacket and red fingerless gloves and her short auburn hair is pulled back into a ponytail. . She was currently going through her clutch making sure she had everything for tonight. Once her purse was in order she looked around for Bucky but didn't see him, they had to get going soon. So she walked down to his room and stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.</p><p>"Ready to go solider?" She asks with a smirk.</p><p>"I think so, do I look okay?" He asks</p><p>Maria looks at him up and down a few times he is wearing a pair of black jeans and plain red shirt with his leather jacket.</p><p>"You look good, and you happen to match me. Elle is going to give me hell about that."</p><p>"Well don't let it bother you, are you ready?"</p><p>"Didn't I just ask you that?"</p><p>"True, what are you wearing?"</p><p>"Umm this old thing it's similar to my uniform I wore at shield, Nat wanted me to wear a cat suit I opted for something I would use again if I ever dropped the business"</p><p>"Well it looks amazing, let's get going you don't want to keep the worriers waiting"</p><p>She smiles and shakes her head at him stopping in the kitchen to grab her clutch and the keys before they headed to the bar.</p><p>Maria saw her friends before they saw her so she sneaks up behind Colin and waits there for a moment as he speaks.</p><p>"She better be here Elle or I'm leaving and dragging her out of her house, I'm worried this is longer than she has ever gone it's concerning, but I didn't say that she doesn't hear it"</p><p>"Too late sweetie heard the whole thing" Maria says kissing him on the cheek "Stop worrying so much it's only been 6 months not like it's been a whole year"</p><p>"Close enough in my book and you are usually only out a month maybe two I was worried at 3"</p><p>"You worry at 2 months and you know it" She counters</p><p>"I do not I know how absorbed in your work you get"</p><p>"I don't get that absorbed if you called I would put it down to come out"</p><p>"You would ignore the phone"</p><p>"Enough you two" Their friend Brianne says "Maria who your new boy?"</p><p>"Oh sorry guys this is James, James this is Bri,Lisa Roy Bryan and you know Elle and this pain is Colin" Maria says</p><p>"Well nice to meet you James, how did you come across our little workaholic" Roy asks</p><p>"I was in a bit of a tough spot and my friend Steve pulled in a favor with Maria for me to live with her for a while"</p><p>"So you didn't even know each other before you started living together?" Lisa asks appalled.</p><p>"No, well Steve talked about him to me but no we didn't, it was kind of awkward at first but we are good now" Maria says half lying.</p><p>"I hope after 6 months we are good" Bucky comments</p><p>"So you guys don't have any annoyances?" Bryan ask smirking</p><p>"Humm other than the early morning workout sessions no not really" Maria replys after thinking</p><p>"Do those really bother you" Bucky asks</p><p>"Not as much as they use to, it's just the soldier in you"</p><p>"Ok come on there has to be something for you James" Bri comments</p><p>"Honestly not really she's a lot better than Steve was when we were younger" Bucky responds</p><p>"You have not one thing that bothers you about Maria?" Colin asks</p><p>"Nope though she does in my way in the kitchen"</p><p>"That's because you make a mess while cooking why can't you just clean as you go it's so much easier." the auburn retorts</p><p>"Why can't you just stay out of the kitchen while I'm cooking?"</p><p>"You never stay out while I'm cooking"</p><p>"That's because I have to be in there you never remember where you put things"</p><p>"That's and understatement" Colin mutters</p><p>"Oh shut it you, you started this" Maria slaps him in the arm.</p><p>"Oh great we have a new Colin for her to argue with" Elle and Roy mumbel</p><p>"James is nothing like Colin thank you very much"</p><p>"You and your damn expert hearing" Elle complains</p><p>Maria just beams as she waves down a waiter</p><p>"This round is on me and no that doesn't mean order the most expensive drink you know"</p><p>"Now there's the Maria we wanted here" Lisa and Bri cheer</p><p>"No you want the Maria who loosens up after a few drinks" Roy says</p><p>"Ehh both are good as long as it not the workaholic Maria" Lisa shrugs</p><p>Bucky got to see just that after Maria downed like 6 hard ciders and a couple shots. A song came on and Maria bolted to the dance floor calling something along the lines of that she loved the song and it was perfect to dance to. The rest of the girls followed close behind.</p><p>"You seem amused" Roy says to Bucky</p><p>"I am it's nice to see he loosen up it's a rare sight"</p><p>"That is something we will all agree with you on no matter if we've known her for 6 moths or her whole life" Bryan says</p><p>"Speaking of anything I should be given a head up about with her"</p><p>"That you haven't learned in 6 months ummm Boys?" Roy says</p><p>"You know about her Parents?" Bryan asks</p><p>"Yeah and we ran into her ex today but I learned about him a while back."</p><p>"You ran into Edward, how did she react?!" Colin asks now concerned</p><p>"She told him off said if he came near her or tried to talk to her in any way she would stick the Avengers on him or personally kick his ass for all the pain she got put through. In other words if I wasn't friends with some of the Avengers as well I would be scared shitless to piss that gal off"</p><p>"Yeah it's not a good idea to piss her off or irritate her in general, she must have been really pissed if she used the Avengers card she never dose that"</p><p>"Wait Please tell me she used the winter soilder card, that is the best I've only seen her use that once before" Bryan pleas</p><p>"She's used it before?"</p><p>"Oh my god!" all the guys said</p><p>"I'm the last one she used that on, she is definitely completely done with his shit" Colin says</p><p>"What did you do?" Bucky asks amused</p><p>"I broke her heart but she got over that we became friends and I broke the heart of someone that she knew really well she said if I ever did that again she would and I quote "I will stick the Avengers no the Winter Solider on you if you ever break one of my friends hearts again it was bad enough you did it to me but to a friend! You hear me Allen" I noded and she responded with "Good because I'm sure the Winter Soldier will be happy to beat your ass for that" I've never been that scared of that girl before"</p><p>"She's not wrong I would have gladly kicked your ass"</p><p>"Y-you are t-the Winter Soldier??" All the guys whisper yell</p><p>"I thought the metal arm was obvious"</p><p>"Well not really plenty of people have prosthetics but that explains how you know Steve" Roy comments</p><p>"You guys seem to know a lot about Maria's life" Buck observes</p><p>"Well I grew up with her, Colin is her ex boyfriend so that explains us and Roy just became close enough to her that she trusted to tell him. As for the girls Elle grew up with her and Lisa along with Bri are in the same boat as Roy it's just been our little group she never tells anyone else and we don't say a word she's still mysterious even with all we know." Bryan says</p><p>"She has her things that she never has told anyone else and she tenses up at certain words none of us has ever dared to ask why, even when she loosens up she is always watching her back and scanning the room." Colin says nodding over at the girls</p><p>"She's the same way as me when it comes to that." Bucky says watching the green eyed girl he'd come to care for.</p><p>"Why don't you go dance with her" Roy suggest watching him</p><p>"I haven't dance in a long time" Bucky sighs</p><p>"We will all grab a girl come on." Colin says pulling him up.</p><p>All the guys made their way to the girls on the dance floor, Maria was twirling around not paying attention she twirled right into Bucky's arms right as he steadyed her a slow song came on.</p><p>"Hey there soldier" She smiles a blush covers her already red face.</p><p>"Hey doll care to dance" He asks pulling her closer.</p><p>"Umm well since we are here"</p><p>All of them dance together for the rest of the night and drank a lot more well Bucky it didn't matter he couldn't get drunk and Maria could only get tipsy. Maria and Bucky made there way home around midnight, technically Bucky carried Maria to the car and into the house since she was practically asleep already.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for still reading my darlings <br/>-M</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Secrets Revealed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around ten Bucky was finishing up making breakfast and was about to wake Maria with water and tylenol hoping she didn't have a headache he did make her drink a lot of water before she officially fell asleep, but his plans were detoured when there was a knock at the door. So he walks over to the door and looks out to see who it is as soon as he remembers what Maria said about her father coming over today.</p><p>"Hello sir come in, I will go get Maria"</p><p>"Barnes I heard you were here, where is my daughter?"</p><p>"Sleeping, we were out with friends last night"</p><p>"She needs nights like that, leave her be, she'll be up soon"</p><p>"Would you like anything I made breakfast"</p><p>"I'll have some coffee as well thank you"</p><p>Bucky nodded and made coffee up as he created a plate of the food for Fury.</p><p>"You always make her breakfast?" Fury asks</p><p>"Yes sir"</p><p>"May I ask why"</p><p>"She has done so much for me this is the least I could do, she deserves so much more than she gets"</p><p>"You have come to care for her haven't you"</p><p>"I- I guess I have"</p><p>"Good she needs someone who has been through as much as she has"</p><p>"What do you mean sir?"</p><p>"You can call me Nick no need for the sir"</p><p>"What universe did I wake up in? Did my dad just give someone permission to call him Nick" Maria asks walking in rubbing her eyes sleepily</p><p>"The same universe as always doll" Bucky says placing a plate next to Furry at the counter.</p><p>"I'm not so sure about that" Maria mumbles</p><p>"Well the universe hasn't changed you are just really tired" Furry says</p><p>"Thank you captain obvious"</p><p>"Here have this you'll wake up" Bucky explains placing a dark drink in front of her.</p><p>Maria picks up the drink and downs it without thinking to ask what it is. She puts the glass down and shakes her head.</p><p>"Sometimes I hate how well you've come to know me."</p><p>"How do you down fizzy drinks like that I will never understand" Fury shakes his head.</p><p>"Years of practice plus I don't like coffee to much you know that, what was that anyway it tasted strange"</p><p>"Pepsi" Bucky answers</p><p>"Oh yeah I forgot we got that instead of Coca-Cola this time"</p><p>"Yeah something about coupons"</p><p>"Sounds like her mother" Fury says</p><p>"I only remember so much about her I was 6" Maria says sadly</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry If I never put her on the records you wouldn't have to go through this"</p><p>"That's not true dad and you know it. If it wasn't this I was going through it would have been something else." She points out sternly</p><p>"Maria, don't-"</p><p>"Don't what dad?! You know it's true if he hadn't murdered mom then he would have at some point in my life and he already knew about me he was the one that helped create me!"</p><p>"Create?!" Bucky asks shocked</p><p>"I'm not doing this right now. You can see your self out Dad" Maria says before stalking out of the room.</p><p>"Maria Anastasia Sarah Fury Rogers don't you do this again!" Fury yells to her.</p><p>"Too late now leave" She snaps back.</p><p>"Rogers?!"</p><p>"Before you say anything Barnes. First this is all something Maria needs to tell you not me, and second I see how much you love and care for my daughter whether you want to admit it or not because you are scared that you are going to hurt her but I can see she loves you too and she has been through way too much to loose someone like you being at her side. That being said if you ever grow a pair and want to ask her out and eventually marry her I'm telling you this even the people who know me like the back of their hand can't find me so I'm giving you my blessing to marry her when the time comes don't screw it up Barnes" Fury tells him</p><p>"Thank you sir" Bucky says as he watches the man walk out of the house.</p><p>Nicholas Fury turns back slightly and nods to the boy with a slight smile on his face before walking out of the house and letting him deal with his daughter. Bucky stares at the door for a moment before shaking off the confused daze he's in and heading to Maria's room to see how she was doing and what she talking about. He found her throwing clothes around and a bag on her bed; this scene made him very concerned so without saying a word he walked in the room a wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.</p><p>"Baby-doll what's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing it's the same argument me and my dad have almost every time mom is the subject. I just need to cool down" she explains leaning into him.</p><p>"And running away is going to help how?"</p><p>"I always do this then end up breaking down"</p><p>"Well this time we are going to sit down and talk." He tells her "Somewhere that is not a mess"</p><p>"James...." She starts</p><p>"I think it's an even trade doll, you know practically everything about me but I know nothing of you" He adds</p><p>"Fair enough, how about your room I have this strange feeling and there's a secret way out in there"</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"I'm not just a shield agent and I'm a lot older than I look"</p><p>"How old are you?" He asked as they sat on his bed.</p><p>"First what is your favorite combination of hair and eye color?"</p><p>"Umm brown hair with green eyes why?</p><p>"Was it always that?"</p><p>"I've always like dark haired girls, Maria what does this have to do with you"</p><p>"A lot, why that combination though?"</p><p>"A girl I loved back before hydra, no one could figure out how she got green eyes when the rest of her family had blue" He sighed</p><p>"Who was she?</p><p>"Maria Sarah Rogers, Stevie little sister. Now tell me what this has to do with you"</p><p>"I know my brother can be dense but you come on Buck you figured me out when I was a guy" Maria smiles</p><p>Bucky looked at her with wide eyes as everything clicked into place from what she was saying to what Fury called her. The girl that he had recently fell in love with was the same girl he fell in love with all those years ago before hydra got to him. Even before he went to war and found her later designed as a guy at camp.</p><p>"Maria? My little rogers?" He asks in shock</p><p>Maria doesn't say anything as she gets up and heads over to the corner of the room pulling up the floor and pulling a box out. She walked over and sat down on the bed again with the still shocked Bucky. She open the box and pulls out two things.</p><p>"This is my original birth certificate, and this is the one made for me to be Nick's kid."</p><p>"Oh my you really are my little Rogers my Maria!" Bucky cheers</p><p>Bucky picks her up and spins her around before stopping a pulling her close as he can.</p><p>"I thought you were dead like the rest of them, Steve thinks he lost his sister all those years ago, you have to tell Stevie"</p><p>"I've tried so many times" She's whispers</p><p>"I'll be with you this time"</p><p>"Fine but I'm not explaining all this twice you are going to wait I'll tell you together."</p><p>She pulls aways from him and pulls out her phone dialing Steve's number</p><p>"Maria! What's wrong?!"</p><p>"Nothing's the matter but I've got something I've been needing to tell you for a long time now and you need to know it. You know I wouldn't call if it wasn't important."</p><p>"I know you wouldn't, where and when?"</p><p>"That diner on the corner, I'm pretty sure Charlie took over for his dad, "</p><p>"How do you know about that?"</p><p>"Just meet us there you damn Punk"</p><p>"Ok meeting you there, just make-"</p><p>"Make sure we aren't followed I know I know"</p><p>"Just looking out for you"</p><p>"You always have, your family"</p><p>Maria hangs up the phone and looks over to Bucky who seems like he's still trying to process everything</p><p>"He is going to flip out Mari"</p><p>"I know I just hope not too much" She says fiddling with her ring as a nervous habit.</p><p>"Look he can't in the place you chose" he says taking her hands in his.</p><p>"But you know him he'll give me a lecture."</p><p>"He just cares about you, both of us always have,"</p><p>"When Steve came back and that thing in the museum went up it was strange to see things about myself."</p><p>"I know and apparently we were the only two commandos to give our lives in service of our country"</p><p>"Yeah I saw that I also gave up my life for love as well"</p><p>"That was a stupid move"</p><p>"I couldn't let you die, and hey there's one thing Steve can't lecture me on"</p><p>"That is true and why couldn't you let me die? I did at the next mission anyway" he asks stepping closer</p><p>"How was I going to know that?!" she complains</p><p>"You weren't; so why did you save me?"</p><p>"The same reason I always saved your ass Barnes"</p><p>"That is what exactly Rogers?" he asks stepping even closer</p><p>"You really going to make me say it?"</p><p>"Nope but I would nice to hear" He says before pulling her to him and kissing her.</p><p>Maria is shocked at first but then quickly melts into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>"You haven't done that in a long time" Maria says after they pull apart</p><p>"That would be an understatement doll"</p><p>"Umm 1991; I think was the last time you kissed me"</p><p>"But I was still-"</p><p>"I know, now come one let's get going. I have to grab a few things for proof but other than that the car has bags for both of us in it already."</p><p>"Maria Sarah Rogers you do not say something like that and then walk away from me!" he yells after her</p><p>"To bad" She calls back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let me explain.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 6:30 on the dot Steve Rogers walks in the diner not too far from where him Bucky and his little sister lived. Why Maria picked here he had know idea but he knew he had to be there it must be important. As for the time she said dinner time and when they were younger they always had it at 630. He smiled knowing he guessed the time right when he saw them sitting in the back corner booth joking around it looked like he was seeing his sister and bucky joke around with each other again.</p><p>"Hey Mari" He says giving her a quick hug before sitting and nodding to Bucky "Jerk"</p><p>"Stevie! You're here and not beat up" Maria says proudly slipping into the way they use to be</p><p>"I think I can walk a few blocks without getting into a fight.'</p><p>"You sure about that Punk, I afraid I was going to have to look for you" Bucky says</p><p>"Mari hel-oh my god I'm sorry Maria you were just acting like my little sister so much"</p><p>"How are you and the punk related again?" Bucky smirks</p><p>'I don't know I look more like you than him" Maria comments</p><p>"You had to say that didn't you?"</p><p>"Payback for earlier"</p><p>"Oh that's a line coming from the gal who has a lot of explaining to do"</p><p>"Both of you spill now!" Steve interrupts their banter</p><p>Maria sighs and puts the container on the table and pulls out the birth certificates and places them in front of Steve.</p><p>"Ok this is my sister's birth certificate and this is yours" he says pointing at them in respective order.</p><p>"No Stevie; both are mine" Maria comments</p><p>"Oh, wait you didn't die; kind of like Buck. I have my sister and best friend back! What happened to you? Why are you just waiting to tell me this? What were you doing before becoming-" Steve starts to ramble</p><p>"Steven Grant Rogers shut up! I will explain everything"</p><p>"Ok ok sorry Mari"</p><p>"It's ok Stevie, ok first of I'm a lot more like James than I like to admit. After I fell into the water cold icy water off the cliff from saving James,I was found by Hydra and they experimented on me I have the supersoldier serum as well. Thanks to shield though I have a skin like sleeve over my metal arm." She starts but then reaches up to her shoulder and removes the sleeve carefully.</p><p>The boys stare at her arm in shock as they see the matching red star to Bucky's making them realize who she was.</p><p>"You were by my side this whole time?" Bucky asks</p><p>"My little sister was brainwashed" Steve growls</p><p>"Yes, and yes Steve but not as bad as Bucky I cooperated more, I have this little black book of everyone I have ever killed everything is written in red, but I also have a little white book where I written all the people I've saved in blue."</p><p>"What did Buck mean by his side?"</p><p>"Did you ever think it was possible for one man to kill as many people as the Winter Soldier did or the fact that there are things that are linked to him that happened at same time? Bucky was easier to spot but when I was spotted all you saw was the brown hair and the red star on my shoulder, I was his partner and the one that gave him his missions most of the time."</p><p>"You were always the frist thing I asked for" Bucky points out</p><p>"Yes and they used that to their advantage, and you were lucky to have me. As long as I kept you under control and focused on what they told us to do you were kept out."</p><p>"I would be worse off if it wasn't for her."</p><p>"Yet for some reason you didn't recognize me when Steve first dropped you off, I really thought you were I was bummed and yet grateful you didn't"</p><p>"I only saw your eyes once you always had the dark glasses on opposite of my mask."</p><p>"Because I had to talk to you, you had to obey" She says blushing</p><p>"Do I want to know why that comment made my little sister blush" Steve asks</p><p>"No" The say together.</p><p>"Well uhh," Steve says now a little flustered "how did you get away?"</p><p>"I knew I couldn't stay any more even if it hurt to leave, Bucky had been out of the ice for longer than usual and was starting to actually remember who I was to him, and I knew that would mean after our next mission he would be put back under." Maria sighs "It was 1991 and our mission was to get a certain formula to make more super soldiers this formula was in Howard's car....we had to leave no witnesses I killed the camera, Bucky did what we needed to and-"</p><p>"And then I told you to run and find Peggy, you didn't want to leave me because you knew I would be put under and wiped for this I finally convinced you to run"</p><p>"Then you kissed me goodbye before I took my bike and left. I got to Peggy's and rang the doorbell before sliding down on the steps and bursting into tears. That's how Peggy found me she pulled me into the house and gave me a change of clothes before telling me to get some rest and we would talk in the morning"</p><p>The tears started to roll down her face as she told that part of the story, Bucky pulled her into a hug and they let her cry for a few until she could tell the story again. Within that time Steve had gotten up and ordered what he remembered being their favorite meals. The owner decided to bring them over personally because how how much these three reminded him of the little family that would come in here back when he was a kid and his dad owned the shop, not like they could be those teenages that was back in the 30's and two of them died in battle of the war.</p><p>"You guys must be relatives to the three kids that use to sit in this back corner in the 30's and 40's you look almost identical to them." The owner says. "Plus you ordered the same things they did"</p><p>He places the food without even asking who it goes to but gets it right because he does it on what they ordered back then.</p><p>"You owned this back then?" Steve asks</p><p>"No my dad did but I was always around I was 12 when the last one left for the war, she was dressed as a guy but she ordered her usual sitting back here by herself"</p><p>"Yeah a little twelve year old punk named Charlie almost blew my cover before I left." Maria mummers</p><p>"Well your disguise wasn't that good doll" Bucky comments</p><p>"It took you a whole month and a half to figure me out Barnes, thankfully by that time we were captured and no one could do bupkis about it."</p><p>"You guys are talking as if you are them" Charlie points out.</p><p>"That's because we are Charlie, and if I remember correctly you had a crush on me"</p><p>"How! You all look so young still"</p><p>"We'll you know how Cap here is still alive" Maria says waving at her brother.</p><p>"Yeah I saw the thing in the museum</p><p>"We'll it's the same thing for us"</p><p>"Oh wow how lucky for you"</p><p>"Not really but yeah"</p><p>"Well foods on the house for my three favorite customers" He says before walking away</p><p>"Thanks Charlie" Steve calls</p><p>"Don't mention it"</p><p>"So back to the story" Maria sighs</p><p>"So you left off with Peggy" Bucky prompts</p><p>"Yeah I woke up freaking out forgetting where I was, she calmed me down and gave me breakfast and a cup of tea and let me explain while I was ready. After I was done me and Peggy both had tears streaming down our face. Then she snapped into her usual Peggyness and started to set things up for me I didn't lie when I said I watched a family friend murder my mom but I wasn't 6, I say six because it was six years since I had been with them and dad blames himself but they were looking for me, they didn't think I was home they just wanted info from her. They killed because she didn't give her what they wanted. Peggy gave me a spot in shield and everything you guys know from there."</p><p>"So other than the birth certificates what's in the box there" Steve asks</p><p>"Things of ours that Peggy gave me, I've never had the heart to look through them. The also gave me a bag that I haven't gone through either its in the car."</p><p>"We'll if you guys want to get out of here I bought our old apartment, Nat said it would be good for me to have a place outside the tower. We could go there and look at everything"</p><p>"That I think is a wonderful idea"</p><p>"Well then come on little sis" Steve says picking her up and starting to walk out</p><p>"Steven Grant Rogers put me down!"</p><p>"Nope " he smirks</p><p>"Have a good night Charlie!" Bucky laughs following the siblings out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh you are still here?<br/>Well thank you we are almost done.<br/>-M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok you aren't going put me down are you?" Maria asks as he is walking up the stairs her still over his shoulder.</p><p>"You are just figuring that out sis?"</p><p>"Nope" She smirks and grabs the railing pulling herself up and out of Steve's grip.</p><p>"Nice to bad you couldn't do that when we were younger and I always picked you up."</p><p>"Well at least I was in better shape than you Stevie"</p><p>"True but what always amuzed me is how you somehow managed to save me from all those double dates"</p><p>"Sneaky. Always have been always be, plus I liked Barnes of course I was going to follow you."</p><p>"It's strange hearing you now that I know you're my little Mari"</p><p>"Sorry I had to keep it for a while and then I couldn't bring my self to tell you I tried so many times even gave you hints but they never sunk in with you" Maria sighs</p><p>"You don't have to be sorry this is something big, come on I was frozen and if you told me you were my little sister I don't think I would have ever believed you I watch you fall and a few days later I watch the rest of my family go I thought I was alone it would have been cruel to tell me then, Though now that I know, Maria Sarah Rogers that was the stupidest thing you could have ever done!"</p><p>"Oh no you have no right to tell me I did something stupid! Do you know how many times I almost lost you because you did something extremely stupid!?"</p><p>"Argue in the apartment you two" Bucky say calmly walking past the two of them.</p><p>"Fine" They both huff following him the rest of the way</p><p>Once on the second floor Bucky-being in front-holds up his hand for the key which casually land against his palm like they always use to. Maria tries to take her bag from him but instead Bucky passes the bags to Steve and throws Maria over his shoulder.</p><p>"What is with you people and picking me up today!" Maria complains</p><p>"It's just funny you've never complained when I picked you up before." Bucky smirks</p><p>"That's because I'm half asleep normally when you pick me up" She counters "Just put me down already!"</p><p>"As you wish" he says before throwing her to the couch</p><p>Her feet hit the couch she vaults off and flips landing next to the coffee table along with a smug look on her face.</p><p>"Show off" Steve mumbles</p><p>"He threw me and I know you can do that, maybe just not as gracefully"</p><p>"No more acrobats, let's see what this stuff is"</p><p>"Fine party pooper"</p><p>"You sound like a little kid" Bucky points out sitting on the couch</p><p>Maria sticks her tongue out at him to further prove his point as she sits next to him and Steve takes the chair putting the stuff on the coffee table well except for the small box which he hands to his sister. She takes out the certificates and puts them on the table before looking back in the box.</p><p>"Oh my god look at these" She says pulling out pictures of her and the commandos</p><p>"When was that I don't remember that?" Bucky ask taking one of the photos</p><p>"Huh?" Maria asks passing some to Steve.</p><p>"Let me see it" Steve says.</p><p>"Sure punk" Bucky passes it over.</p><p>"Oh Peggy took this none of you had told me it was Maria yet and you too were goofy dancing like you always did as Bucky and Maria but, to me it was Bucky and Joseph I was very confused, this picture was right after your hat fell off and I realized it was you. Peggy took a picture of me next should be in there too I was so shocked but mad too."</p><p>"Yeah here it is, I remember that day I was laughing so hard that you couldn't figure out your own sister." Maria says finding the photo as Steve hands he the other one back.</p><p>"You two always loved dancing"</p><p>"Yeah we did," Maria says in a daze looking through the photos "Did peggy take most of these?"</p><p>"Who ever had the camera that day, Peg had it when we were all together why do you ask?"</p><p>"There is a lot of candid shots of me and James"</p><p>"You two were inseparable, that's why"</p><p>Maria looks over at Bucky who is staring at two photos with a smile on his face. He looks up at her with a even bigger smile like he got and idea</p><p>"We need to get these two framed" He tells them showing them the photos</p><p>One photo was of her Bucky and Steve she had her eyes squeezed shut and a smile on her face as they both kissed her on the cheek. The second one was all the comandos together along with Peggy sitting at a table. Peggy was leaning into Steve and Maria was sitting on Bucky's lap. Maria smiles at the photos she remembers when both were taken.</p><p>"As long as we frame all of these they are amazing"</p><p>"I think we should frame some and put the rest in a album to leave on the table to look at whenever." Steve says</p><p>"Sure, We frame these six" Maria says pulling out certain photos.</p><p>"Why those six?" Bucky asks</p><p>"Well there are the two you picked out, the official one of the commandos, me and Steve him in his uniform and I'm dress up as one of the dancers. This one is like the first one you found but I'm in a dress so it looks better."</p><p>"And the last one?" Steve asks</p><p>"A really cheesy one," Maria smiles as she hands the photo to her brother.</p><p>"Pass it over punk"</p><p>"Good choice Mari"</p><p>Bucky takes the photo and smirks as soon as he sees it, it was the first time both Him and Maria told each other that they loved each other and he had pulled her into a kiss. She had just gotten over her shock so one hand was on his chest but the other was still at her side he had one arm around her waist holding her up while his other hand was on the side of her face. Steve was in the back rolling his eyes his body language saying about time.</p><p>"This better be framed" Bucky smirks</p><p>"See it's perfect"</p><p>"Ok enough with the photos what else is in there?" Steve asks</p><p>"Well the bag is one of yours from being out in the field so I have have some idea what's in there."</p><p>After going through the bag they find that it is Bucky's ther was his old gun some of his old clothing and some of her's and steve's clothes as well. There was Bucky's journal and some letters he never sent also a picture of Maria and Steve in the pocket of his vest along with Maria's dog tags both the ones that said Maria as well the ones that said Joseph.</p><p>"Where are my dogtags?" Bucky asks</p><p>"Around my neck, we swapped tags remember"</p><p>"You still wear them to this day?"</p><p>"Never took them off after I found them at Hydra."</p><p>"Ok so now the rest of that box"</p><p>"Ok ok calm down Barnes"</p><p>"So now that we know who you are you stop calling me James?"</p><p>"I didn't even realize that I did that."</p><p>"Yeah you did doll"</p><p>"Sorry" She says before looking in the box and find a smaller one "James? Steve? what is this?"</p><p>"What is what?" They ask together.</p><p>"Well I know what it is, the question should be which one of you it belongs to" She says holding up the small velvet box</p><p>Bucky takes the box from her and opens it to see a simple diamond ring surrounded by some sapphire gems. Once he sees the ring he frowns and just stares at it, it makes him happy yet scared to see the ring but he can't remember if he was the one who got it or not. He looks up at Steve who nods to him telling him that he was the one who got.</p><p>"James darling are you ok?"</p><p>"I don't remember, I did I know I did, but I don't remember"</p><p>"Steve what is he rambling about?"</p><p>"He bought that ring but he's having trouble remembering why or for whom," Steve explains sadly.</p><p>"I remember now" Bucky says after a few minutes of silence "I got it while we were in London, I was going to propose on our anniversary but the mission was before that and I never got to"</p><p>Maria looks at him with shock and concern, as a tear rolls down his face. She moves closer to him, takes the box, closes it then places it on the table before enveloping him in a hug.</p><p>"Hey it's ok I'm here now and not going anywhere anytime soon you're stuck with me weather you like it or not, so no tears and let's see what else in the box we will talk about the content of the box some other time."</p><p>He nods and pulls her so she is sitting on his lap and then waves Steve over to sit on the couch with them before they dig into the box again. Maria blindly reaches in and pulls out Steve's journal.</p><p>"Ok you are going to go through and explain all the pictures" Bucky says</p><p>"B-but -" Steve starts</p><p>"Oh now you have to with that response" Maria comments</p><p>The rest of the night was finding things a laughing at the memories that go with them at some point Maria drifted to sleep in Bucky's arms. Bucky carried her to her old room and placed her on the bed pulling the covers up and a kiss on the head goodnight like he'd done a thousand time before. He then headed back to Steve who was putting things away cleaning up.</p><p>"I still can't believe that is our little Mari" Bucky muses</p><p>"Neither can I, but I see it"</p><p>Bucky nods and picks up the small box again sighing as he sits down on the couch.</p><p>"I can't believe I forgot"</p><p>"It understandable with how much they wiped your mind"</p><p>"But she was no is everything to me the only thing I would remember when I woke up"</p><p>"I know Maria Fury and I know Maria Rogers both of them would marry you in a heartbeat now and then so don't worry about it."</p><p>"You talk about her like she is two different people"</p><p>"They were for a while" Steve comments "Now go get sleep jerk"</p><p>"Yeah yeah you too punk"</p><p>Bucky heads to his room and crashes immediately as his head hits the pillow, drifting into dreams. Maria woke a little while later to a crash and yelling from Steve and Bucky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Visiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria sighs and gets up to find the boys in the hallway fighting she calmly walks into the living room grabs her glasses then heads back to them.</p><p>"Steve back up now, unless you want to get seriously hurt and don't go all protective brother on me I was his partner and handler."</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asks turning to see her with her glasses on "Ok you are sure."</p><p>"Солдат Стоп он друг" (soldier stop he's a friend)</p><p>Bucky stops and looks at her then shakes his head like he didn't believe her which she knew he didn't when he goes to attack again.</p><p>"ты врешь"(you are lying) he said to her</p><p>"Тогда драться со мной" (then fight me) She retorts</p><p>He does go after her, and she fights back until she has him pinned on the floor, she leans down a disables his arm. He yells at her until she leans a little closer and takes off her glasses.</p><p>"я люблю тебя" ( I love you) She whispers before kissing him</p><p>She doesn't loosen her grip on him until she feels him kissing back. When she does loosen up he flips them over and kisses her more, until the hear a cough behind them.</p><p>"You two done?" Steve asks smirk</p><p>"Oh shut it punk"</p><p>"Yeah he's back" Maria says pushing him off of her.</p><p>"Awe come on baby-doll I thought you liked me on top of you"</p><p>"Too much of him may be back" Steve sighs.</p><p>"Did I go into winter soldier mode?"</p><p>"Yup" Maria smirks</p><p>"You didn't take my arm out again did you"</p><p>"Take a wild guess, you we trying to kill my brother"</p><p>"Oh shit sorry Stevie"</p><p>"It's ok and Mari what is he talking about" Steve asks</p><p>"I know how to disable his arm" Maria shrugs</p><p>"Well that is clearly not shield taught."</p><p>"Nope that's a useful Hydra trick" She smirks</p><p>"Could you teach me?"</p><p>"Nope, now I'm going back to bed."</p><p>"Not without giving me my arm back" Bucky says</p><p>"Fine but only because I know you sleep better near me and you trying to sleep with a nonworking arm would be annoying" she says fixing his arm.</p><p>"Goodnight you two" Steve says walking into his room.</p><p>"Goodnight brother"</p><p>"Yeah night punk"</p><p>The two of them stare at each other until bucky smirks and leans towards her.</p><p>"Now where were we a few minutes ago?"</p><p>"Not tonight James" She says giving him a quick kiss.</p><p>"As you wish"</p><p>The two of them head to be to be woken up later by banging on the front door Maria lets out a sigh for the second time that day rolling out of Bucky's grasp walking across the hall and waking up Steve then walking to the front door to look who it was. On the other side was a very upset Nat.</p><p>"What did Steve do to piss you off?" Maria asks after she opens the door.</p><p>"Nothing I came to rant about Tony but you work to, how have you been Maria"</p><p>"Good for once"</p><p>"That's good" Nat smirks as Maria and her head to the kitchen. "So before I rant what's going on with you?"</p><p>"A lot but give me a sec" Maria says before yelling "Boys Natasha is here get your asses out of bed!"</p><p>"Boys?"</p><p>"Stevie and James"</p><p>"James Barnes?"</p><p>"Yeah that one" Maria says getting coffee ready. "No he won't try and kill you"</p><p>"Good to know" Nat chuckles</p><p>"Hello Nat, morning Mari" Steve says as he walks in the kitchen a few minutes later.</p><p>"Coffee?" Maria asks</p><p>"Please and thank you" He says taking to mug from her and ruffling her hair.</p><p>"Your welcome"</p><p>Bucky walks in the kitchen just after that open the fridge and pulls out a soda opening it then trades it for a mug of coffee from Maria.</p><p>"Morning doll" He says kissing her on the cheek before drinking his coffee</p><p>"Morning soldier" Maria smiles</p><p>The girl turns back to look at Nat who is sitting at the counter next to Steve with her own coffee but unlike the rest of them she has a slightly confused look on her face. Her look makes Maria chuckle.</p><p>"I don't say this often but I'm confused" Nat tells them</p><p>"Nat sweetie what is my name?"</p><p>"Maria Anastasia Fury"</p><p>"Wrong. Steve what is my name?"</p><p>"Maria Sarah Rogers" Steve answers</p><p>"You're little sister?" Nat asks him.</p><p>"The one and only" Steve smiles</p><p>"How?!"</p><p>Maria just pulls down her sleeve and shows her metal arm Nat's eyes go wide before a smirk falls on her face.</p><p>"The female Winter Soldier"</p><p>"At your service"</p><p>"This explains the brotherly greeting from Steve and the boyfriend like one from Barnes."</p><p>"Yup, now what did Tony do this time?"</p><p>"Nothing compared to the news I just learned, plus you know no one is out to kill Barnes anymore right?"</p><p>"I feel like Steve did but opted not to tell us" Maria says eyeing her brother.</p><p>"When I came to see you a couple months back, I was going to tell you but you looked so happy and I hadn't seen either of you happy in a long time" Steve admits</p><p>"Steve!" Maria yells</p><p>"Punk" Bucky growls.</p><p>Nat decides to take the time to look around their apartment that's when she notices the ring box and smiles deviously.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt but Barnes, Maria whens your anniversary?" Nat asks</p><p>"Umm May 9th" Maria says thinking</p><p>"You do realize that is today right"</p><p>"Oh golly it is"</p><p>"Which means Barnes I'm stealing your girl for the day set up something special"</p><p>"Happy anniversary doll, have fun with Nat" Bucky say before pulling her into a kiss.</p><p>"Same to you but have fun with Stevie" She says as she breaks away to go get ready.</p><p>"I can't believe you didn't realize what the date was" Nat says</p><p>"Oh I did, I was going to ask you to come and steal her"</p><p>"Your sneaky"</p><p>"I was the Winter Soldier"</p><p>"True, Steve has my number text me if you need anything" Nat says as she pulls Maria out the apartment.</p><p>"So what's the plan Buck" Steve asks once the girls are gone</p><p>"To plan your sister's idea of a perfect date"</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"Something she told me before we started dating, something before the war even."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>"We were walking in central Park one day and she pointed at a couple in one of the gazebos that we having a romantic picnic of some sort she went on to tell me how cute that was and it would be the perfect date in her mind what would make it even more perfect would be if it was at dusk with candles, her favorite flowers and he was proposing"</p><p>"Why were you in central park without me?"</p><p>"Seriously that's what you picked out of that? To answer your question we were looking to for you, you left here with your journal and said you would be at the park it was coming to four hours, she was worried you got in a fight."</p><p>"Fair enough, so let's get started, this has to be good you've been dating for like 70 years."</p><p>"Ha! Yeah let me just get ready then we can go get everything, we have stop by the house."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I have something there that would be perfect for this"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After shopping for a while Maria, Nat and Wanda are sitting at a cafe, enjoying lunch they had shopping bags at their feet they looked like three normal girls hanging out together.</p><p>"Was the only reason you picked me up was to steal Tony's money?" Wanda asks</p><p>"Part of the reason" Nat answers "You needed to get out of the tower"</p><p>"What James is planning" Maria wonders watching the people walk by.</p><p>"Something amazing"</p><p>"How can you be so sure?"</p><p>"She is sure because you've guys have know each other for your whole lives and you've been dating for 70 of them" Wanda tells her</p><p>"I guess-" Maria starts</p><p>"Speaking of the guys, I got a text from Steve" Nat tells them</p><p>"What does it say"</p><p>"Apparently you need a certain dress"</p><p>"Is there a picture?"</p><p>"Yeah it also says something about it being similar to a dress you use to own"</p><p>"Oh that's pretty" Wanda says</p><p>The dress was a red 1930's style dress it was high waisted short sleeved with a scoop neckline. The neckline along with the sleeves we trimmed in white and the red belt had one white button in the middle ( the red dress on this page).</p><p>"I remember that dress it's identical to one I owned, but why would it be significant to what he's doing?" Maria says confused</p><p>"I have an idea where we could get it" Nat states</p><p>"I have some of my old clothes but not that one,"</p><p>"Like I said I know where to get vintage clothing"</p><p>The girls head out after that to this vintage shop that Nat knew of, the whole time on the way there Maria was trying to rack her head of why he wanted her in that particular dress.</p><p>"Ahh Ladies what may I do for you?" A man asks as the walk in the shop.</p><p>"Hello Simmons we are looking for a particular dress" Nat says</p><p>"Natasha always a pleasure, What era?"</p><p>"1930's"</p><p>"Do have a picture"</p><p>"Yes and it's for Maria here" Nat says pulling Maria forward and showing Simmons the picture.</p><p>"I actually think we have that exact dress but it is going to be expensive it belonged to Maria Rogers Captain America's little sister"</p><p>Nat and Wanda snicker as Maria's eyes go wide to the fact that her dress was here.</p><p>"Nat did you?"</p><p>"Pretty much all of your things are here" Nat whispers to her.</p><p>Simmons comes back holding the dress out for Maria and then shows her to the dressing room telling her if she needs help just yell. Maria snickers at that one mumbling to herself about hoping she can get her own dress on.</p><p>"So girls what do you think?" Maria asks coming out of the dressing room.</p><p>"Wow you really look like Rogers" Simmons says</p><p>They all burst out into laughter at that one confusing the man wondering why that comment was funny</p><p>"What did I say?"</p><p>"Nothing don't worry about it" Wanda says</p><p>"So Simmons right?" Maria asks he nods "How much to buy my own dress back?"</p><p>"Your own, oh my you're Maria Rogers! Did the same thing that happened to poor Barnes happen to you?" Simmons says in awe</p><p>"Yes sir"</p><p>"Then it's on the house I actually have the shoes that go with that dress too"</p><p>"Who sold all my things to you?"</p><p>"Donated not sold just donated, and some gal named Sharon"</p><p>"Carter" The girls say together</p><p>"Here are your shoes, I could bag up the rest of your things for you if you would like."</p><p>"Thanks and no need but if I ever need anything I call you" Maria assures him</p><p>"Sure thing is that all girls?"</p><p>"Yup thank you" They call as they leave the store.</p><p>"See you again girls" He calls back</p><p>Nat and Wanda drag Maria to a salon, where they do her hair and makeup in 30's style after that Nat takes a photo and send it to the boys.</p><p>*It looks like you had a time machine - Steve*</p><p>*Looks like you took her from the exact day- James*</p><p>Maria looks at the responses and tries to think of everytime she wore this dress and she can only come up with dates but none of them were with Bucky there was a different fashion style by the time they dated.</p><p>"I only wore this dress on dates by the time I was dating James the style changed"</p><p>"You didn't wear it for anything else?" Wanda asks</p><p>"Nope , not that I can think of unless he is- oh my did he actually remember that no he couldn't have that was long before we were dating even before the war" Maria rambles thinking out loud.</p><p>"Maria what are you rambling about?" Nat asks</p><p>"Well before the war I was heading out to a date, James had a date as well so we walked down to the diner together, As we walked in we found our dates making-out with each other I turn a ran, I was so upset I really liked the kid a few minutes later James followed me- apparently he threaten the kid- when he found me he asked if I wanted a walk in the park to cheer me up, plus we could use it as an excuse that we were looking for steve since he said he was going to be there. While we were walking around the park talking and laughing I saw a couple in one of the gazebos having a picnic and I said that was the perfect date what would make it even better would be having it at dusk with her favorite flowers and him proposing"</p><p>"Aww that's cute" Wanda says</p><p>"You think that's what he is doing?" Nat asks</p><p>"I have no doubt at this point but I can't believe he remembered it was before we started dating and I kind of gave up on trying to get him to see me more that a little sister"</p><p>"Well apparently you giving up is what got him to stop seeing you as one"</p><p>"I guess, well come on where to next it's getting late"</p><p>"Actually just got a text from Steve you are to meet them at the diner in 20"</p><p>"Lets go its going then it's going to take us 20 to get there."</p><p>With that the girls head back to brooklyn to meet up and send Maria off on her date.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I can't believe Mari has some of our old clothes" Steve says</p><p>"Yeah I found them a while back but I didn't think anything of it, probably would've found out sooner if I did" Bucky comments going through the clothes looking for something in particular.</p><p>"What are you looking for?"</p><p>"The clothes I was wearing the day she told me"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because there is more to that story than I told you"</p><p>"Well tell now please"</p><p>"I wasn't lying when I said we were looking for you it was half right, Me and Mari both had dates and you didn't want to be in the apartment by yourself."</p><p>"How did you end up in the park together?"</p><p>"We found our dates making-out with each other Maria bolted as fast as she could, so after threatening the guy I ran after her. I took her for a walk in the park and to get ice cream to cheer her up. We never did find you but she was getting tired so I took her home, you were working in your journal when we got there she mumbled something about it being the best date ever, kissed me on the cheek and went to bed, it was the first day I saw her for more than a little sister."</p><p>" I remember that last part. That explains why you became jealous like to her dates, and were always trying to make her happy after that day"</p><p>"Yeah that would be why" He says pulling out an olive green button down a tan pants. "Oh look she even has my shoes"</p><p>"Just hope they fit"</p><p>"Unlike you I haven't changed much, now let me change then we have to pick up the flowers and head back to set it up.</p><p>Bucky changes into the clothing the shirt is a little tight but other than that everything pretty much fits. They head to the flower shop that Bucky called all those months ago then they headed back to Brooklyn texting Nat along the way. It was getting late when they got back so they headed right to the diner and asked Charlie to make a picnic. The guy was all for it since he'd known them since he was a kid.</p><p>"Buck come on we have to head back to the diner the girls on their way"</p><p>"It has to be perfect"</p><p>"It is now let's go" Steve says pulling his best friend by the arm</p><p>"Ok ok coming"</p><p>The two boys jogged back through the park to the dinner, when they walk in the girls are thankfully not there yet. The walk to the counter and Charlie gives them a picnic basket.</p><p>"Thanks Charlie" Bucky says</p><p>"Anytime kid</p><p>"Kid? I'm older than you"</p><p>"I know that my customers don't"</p><p>"He has a point Buck" Steve says</p><p>"Yeah yeah I know punk"</p><p>"Are you people trying to make me have a blast to the past?" Charlie asks "She not going to bolt this time is she?"</p><p>Steve and Bucky both look up towards the doorway to see the girls standing in it. When Bucky's and Maria's eyes meet a smile breaks over both their faces.</p><p>"No Charlie she's not running this time" Bucky answer</p><p>"What would I be running from?" Maria asks</p><p>"Charlie was just having a past from the past when you walked in he thought you would bolt again."</p><p>"Nope not this time, this time I'm with the right guy" Maria says holding her hand out to bucky</p><p>"I would hope so after all these years" Bucky responds taking her hand and pulling her closer.</p><p>"Ok ok get going you two" Nat says hand Bucky the picnic basket and ushering them out the door.</p><p>"What did you slip in the basket?" Steve asks</p><p>"A birth certificate that says James Buchanan Barnes was born on March 10 two years before Maria Anastasia Fury so they can actually get married since Barnes and Rogers are technically dead"</p><p>"Thank you that will mean a lot to both of them"</p><p>"Well here are you sisters things, we are heading back to the mansion" Wanda says handing Steve some bags.</p><p>"Goodbye guys thank you Wanda" Steve says as they leave the diner going opposite ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Remebered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for Sticking with the story all the way through here is your last chapter I hope you enjoy it.<br/>-M</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are we doing?" Maria asked even though she know the answer.</p><p>"Picnic in the park" Bucky smiles</p><p>"Where in the park?"</p><p>"In a gazebo"</p><p>"You remembered?! I mean thought maybe you did but I wasn't sure" Maria says shocked.</p><p>"Yup these are well at least mine is exactly what we were wearing that day"</p><p>"Actually this is my dress from back then, the store Nat brought me too to find something similar has a lot of my old things apparently Sharon Carter donated them"</p><p>"Well then then we are both wearing the same thing from that day"</p><p>They walk in silence for a bit and as they near the gazebo Maria starts to wonder why he remembers this day so well.</p><p>"Hey James"</p><p>"Yeah doll?"</p><p>"Why do you remember this day so well"</p><p>James chuckles a little bit as they walk up onto the gazebo. He puts the basket down and turns her so she is facing him.</p><p>"Why are you laughing what's so funny?"</p><p>"What's funny is why I remember this day so well, it because of something you said to me and Steve once we got home yet you were probably too tired to remember it at all."</p><p>"What did I say?"</p><p>"You said in a very dreamy voice I might add-"</p><p>"Get to the point Barnes"</p><p>'Ok ok before you wandered of to be bed you mumbled something along the lines of best date ever, then kissed me on the cheek saying thank you James then went off to bed. It was the first time you called me James and for the first time I stopped seeing you as a little sister."</p><p>"That's why on our first date you kept calling it our second but wouldn't tell me why and why you are ok with me and only me calling you James"</p><p>"That would be exactly why baby-doll"</p><p>"You are the best boyfriend ever" Maria says tackling him a hug.</p><p>"Well I've had 70 years of practice" He smirks sitting up holding her in his arms</p><p>"Not a good 70 years but yeah"</p><p>"Hey I still treated you like a princess when you were my handler/ partner"</p><p>"Umm I guess that's true"</p><p>"You guess"</p><p>"Yeah I guess, what I am positive about is that I'm hungry and that there is food a few feet away.</p><p>"Fine you can have your dinner"</p><p>"Yay!" Maria cheers like a little kid</p><p>She gets up and sits next to him pulling the basket between them and pulling out the food. There were mini sandwiches, cheese, different fruits, a togo cup of a strawberry shake, two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Not to mention the envelope that nat stuck in there.</p><p>"Ok I knew about everything but the envelope" Bucky says</p><p>"Thats because its from Nat, she must of stuck in before handing it to you."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Do not open till after the date"</p><p>"Well we should listen since its Nat"</p><p>"Good idea soldier"</p><p>For a little while everything felt like it did between the two of them when they were younger. Everything about their past forgotten in those moments, just getting to know each other again. Just happy to be in each other's presence.</p><p>"We were always randomly dancing in the house even with no music playing" Maria laughs</p><p>"Steve would always get so mad at us" Bucky says through laughter</p><p>"That's because no matter how much we tried to teach him he could never learn."</p><p>"Isn't that how are random dancing started?"</p><p>"Yeah I was freaking out because I was asked to go dancing and didn't know how you calmly put a record on and pulled me into your arms"</p><p>"You were always a natural, even from day one"</p><p>"Why thank you, I don't dance like that anymore though"</p><p>"But you do dance, so come on" Bucky says getting up</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>'Dance with me" he says offering a hand</p><p>"Okay sure why not"</p><p>Maria takes his hand and he pulls her up into his arms and the slow dance to the music only they can hear. After a few minutes Bucky pushes her back a little bit so he can look at her.</p><p>"You know I love you right Mari?"</p><p>"You've mentioned it" She smirks</p><p>"Well I do love you more than you can imagine, and I will never stop loving you you've been with me through everything you were never not at my side. Even if I didn't know it you were there. And I wouldn't trade any of it for anything not even the world because you are my whole world." Bucky smiles and backs up a little getting down on one knee producing the ring "That being said Maria Anastasia Sarah Fury Rogers will you the honor of marrying me?"</p><p>"Y-yes yes you big sap of course I'll marry you" She says through happy tears.</p><p>Bucky gets up slides the ring on her finger and then kisses her picking her up in a hug spinning her around. He puts her down and kisses her a few more times before letting her breath.</p><p>"I am not a sap" He says to her</p><p>"Yes you are with everything you just said and the face that you went through the trouble to make this exactly how I described a perfect date, but I love you anyway"</p><p>"You better you agreed to marry me"</p><p>"What's in the envelope?"</p><p>"I don't know let's see"</p><p>They open the envelope to find all the credentials from birth certificate to social security numbers to get married a James Barnes and Maria Rogers. After seeing that they pack up the date and head home to show Steve what Nat did for them.</p><p>"I was only told about Bucky's" Steve says</p><p>"Well Maria Roger's exist again" Maria beams</p><p>"So does James Barnes" Bucky adds</p><p>"Ohh I can make the invitations!"</p><p>"Haha why don't you wait until we pick a date doll"</p><p>"His right Mari" Steve says.</p><p>"Ok ok fine I'm just excited and happy" Maria says</p><p>"We know just relax a little"</p><p>"Hey how are we going to invite your dad he said you can't even find him most of time time" Bucky asks</p><p>"Leave the invitation on mom's grave, I do need him there to walk me down the aisle"</p><p>"What about me?" Steve complains</p><p>"You can't walk me down the aisle and be the best man now can you?"</p><p>"Who says I'm the best man?"</p><p>"We both do punk, come on I don't really know many other people" Bucky says</p><p>"Who's the maid of honor?"</p><p>"Nat because she'll murder anyone else I choose until I say her" Maria says</p><p>"Scary but true" The guys agree</p><p>----------------------------------Time skip because boring stuff------------------------------------------</p><p>"You're coming out tonight its been a while" Elle says on the phone</p><p>"Been really busy and I was visiting family"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah I'll explain everything soon just make sure everyone is there"</p><p>"Ok ok you got it girl see you later with your boy"</p><p>"Yes with my boy"</p><p>"You are actually together!!!"</p><p>"Yes like I said I'll explain soon"</p><p>Maria hangs up the phone and shakes her head at her friend and how easily excited she gets.</p><p>"Was that Elle?" Bucky asks</p><p>"Yeah I'm nervous they are all people I met through shield so they know that I was from Hydra but Peggy trust me and that was enough for everyone. They know that Steve had a sister but they think I'm a dead know one actually knows who I am but the people I've personally told or Peggy told."</p><p>"They still love you they are still you closest friends don't worry about it."</p><p>"Ok ok we should get ready"</p><p>"You should wear one of your vintage dresses"</p><p>"You mean the ones from when we first started dating"</p><p>"Yeah those"</p><p>She laughs at him but agrees then they both start to get ready Maria ends up in a red and black polka dot 40's dress () Bucky is in black jeans and a red button down. They make sure they are both ready and have the invitations then they head out to meet the crew.</p><p>"Ohh there here!" Bri calls as she sees them walk in.</p><p>"Love the vintage look you got going" Lisa compliments</p><p>"Thanks Lisa, Now for all of you" Maria says handing out the invites</p><p>"What are these" Colin asks</p><p>"Shh and open"</p><p>"Ohh are these wedding invites! Your invites!" Elle squeals</p><p>"Hold up Elle if they are the name is wrong it has Barnes but not Fury" Roy says</p><p>"Name is wrong" Maria says fakely confused taking the invite</p><p>"Yup even your middle name"</p><p>"Sweetie is my name wrong?" Maria asks showing Bucky</p><p>"Nope it's correct."</p><p>They all look at the couple in shock then back down at the invite then at them again.</p><p>"But Maria Rogers is Caps little sister are you saying you are Caps little sister?" Roy states</p><p>"Yes I am" Maria confirms</p><p>"But you died, did the same thing that happen to Barnes happen to you?"</p><p>"Yeah I'm more like him in back story that I like to admit."</p><p>"But there is not metal arm right no metal arm" Bri points out</p><p>"There is" Maria says showing her arm</p><p>"You're the female Winter" Elle says in awe</p><p>"Yup"</p><p>"Ok now that that is settled, I need to ask wedding questions"</p><p>"Saw this coming" Colin and Bucky say together.</p><p>"First who is walking you down the aisle Fury or Rogers"</p><p>"Fury. Steve is the best man" MAria answers</p><p>"Ok and next question Maid of honor?"</p><p>"Natasha sorry girl, which brings me to the point that it is a small wedding so I'm only having two bridesmaids one from his side one from mine Elle will you be mine?"</p><p>"I'm scared of Natash good choice I don't want to be murdered, and yes I would love to be, who's from your side James"</p><p>"My little sister is still alive so my niece's daughter"</p><p>"Who are your grooms men?" Colin asks</p><p>"Steve is the best man, our friend Sam and you Colin if you accept are the grooms men" Bucky says</p><p>"Yeah I would be honored"</p><p>"Who are the ring bearer and flower girl?" Lisa asks</p><p>"My little cousin is the flower girl and the ring bear is my cousins kid"</p><p>"Cool"</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You can see Maria's Navy blue shoes that match the bridesmaids dresses as comes down the aisle in her short 1940's style dress lead by one Nicholas Fury. The ceremony goes by and it's not long before you hear...</p><p>"James Buchanan Barnes do you take Maria Sarah Rogers to Be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asks</p><p>"I do" Bucky answers</p><p>"And do you Maria Sarah Rogers take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</p><p>"I do" Maria answers</p><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride"</p><p>There are cheers and clapping as Bucky pulls her close dipping her into a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>